School Sucks right?
by WANG-Mich-YAO
Summary: Beast Boy hate's highschool and the other kids hate him, and Raven totally hates Popular...Not to mention she's a total reject. What happens when rejects meet? BBxRAE Fic. yeah...idk suckish summary again. blehehehehehe. Rated M for maybe later chapters.
1. Meeting

_**YAY! Another start to how the Teen Titans met...but this is at school and not in Gotham or whatever-HOLY SHIT. *just had a heart attack* Oh my GOD...I though my dog was some monster snake...phew...ANYWAYS-yeah. I did this two years ago...its BBxRAE. I was obssessed back then and was embarrassed when anyone ever saw me typing on the drive to school. It was rather depressing when they saw it and was like "THAT'S WHAT YOU DO?" so yeah. I was just that little sixth grade author on the bus. TO THE STORY YES?**_

_**-WANG-Mich-YAO-

* * *

**_

It was the normal hustle and bustle of everyone getting back to school after summer and the Teen Titans hadn't met yet but they would this year. Raven was alone in the corner of the room most of the time. Beast Boy was getting beat up every class break. Robin was the normal football player. Cyborg didn't go out much afraid people might notice him being half robot. Starfire was hanging around with everyone.

The doors opened and millions of kids pushed into the hallways of the school rushing to their lockers. When the crowd loosened and there were only papers left on the floor, everyone could see boy flattened on the ground. His hair was green and so was his skin. The girls giggled and the men laughed the kid. One last person walked in and she was wearing all black and navy blue. She was the so called Goth in the school. She wasn't a true Goth but that didn't change anything. The girl looked down and then stuck a hand down to him. The boy grabbed it and got up from his stomach and gathered up his papers and books that were spewed across the floor. He looked back to say thanks to the girl but she had disappeared and was out of his sight. At the second he stopped looking the bell rang and he had to run to his locker to retrieve his stuff and go to his first class, Science.

He was the last one inside and he had to sit in the back next to the dark corner where nothing was visible. Dropping his books on the floor as he sat down he watched the teacher start to blab on about stuff. He started to fall asleep in his seat and he didn't notice the teacher say 'dismissed'. The teacher walked up to him and smacked him with a ruler on the head. The boy flopped onto the floor falling out of his chair. He shook his head and ran to the hallway holding his books quickly. He stopped when he saw a black figure wiz past him into the History room. He tripped and fell to the floor hitting his head on the way. Soon after he heard and mean voice talking down to him. He looked up and saw the school bullies Crusher and Shark standing above him. He had remembered them from last year. They punched him and kicked him until he bled. Then they gave him a black eye. The bell rang and they dragged him into the janitor's closet. He was going to miss his class and end up in the nurse's office for the rest of the day. He tried to scream but they choked him and he couldn't make a noise. Then there was a sudden dark flash of light and they were gone. The door creaked open and he looked outside. The boy got up to his feet and limped to the nurse's office.

He reached the door and opened it to reveal the nurse filing through a cabinet. "Um, hello Mrs. Bella. I am back for more, well I hurt myself." He said while opening the door. She looked up and stared at his bruises, cuts, black eye, and bleeding nose. She rolled her eyes and beckoned him inside. "Garfield you will never get away from those bullies unless you stand up for yourself. Next it will be broken bones, I'm sure of it!" She pulled him inside and gave him and icepack. She started to clean out the cuts. When she finished she gave him a note and sent him to class. He walked out looking down at the note. It said in capital letters 'NO PHYSICAL ACTIVITY' but at the bottom he saw his name written in her cursive hand writing. He walked back to his locker just in time for the next class. He unlocked it and looked at the locker beside him. He never saw its owner and he wondered who it was. He grabbed his books and looked back at the locker as he walked away. He dropped his books in shock and stared at the locker's resident.

It was the Goth girl. He quickly picked up his books and ran to the girl. She started to walk away but she was quickly stopped by the green boy. "Hey, um you helped me earlier and I wanted to thank you. Well, I was wondering…what's your name?" The girl tried to push past in a different direction but he moved to match up to her. "Raven, it's Raven. Ok? Let me get to study hall. I was heading to the library." The boy's eyes brightened. "I have study hall! Dude, that is so awesome! I can like, we can hang out together right? I mean we don't have homework today." She stared at him and then used his moment against him and ran down the hall. He turned around and ran after her trying to catch up. But then she took a quick turn into the deserted women's bathroom. No one ever used it because it was said that a ghost cried in it and the sinks exploded. He knew that he couldn't go in like this or else he would be seen and get detention. The shape shifter changed into a fly and flew inside. He looked around and then finally found Raven. She stared at the ground and talked to herself. "I can't be friends with anyone, not when they know what I really am. Why am I cursed by my father?" She screamed madly and started to cry. She cried into her hands and suddenly a pipe blew up and water sprayed everywhere. She looked at herself in the mirror and then gave a mad look. "I know someone is in here. I can sense you. Now get out before I find you." She listened but no sound came. She started to cry harder. "My powers are melting away! I can't handle this anymore." She punched her reflection letting the broken glass cut at her hand. She felt the blood drip down her hand and then quickly punched again with the other hand letting it get ripped apart too. The blood splattered everywhere and the green fly that flew above her buzzed and landed on her shoulder. She didn't notice the new resident on her shoulder. She looked at her hands and then dropped to her knees. The fly flew off her shoulder and landed on the ground next to her. Then he changed back to human and walked up to her. "Hey, you don't have to hurt yourself. I don't care if you are a Goth or anything." She turned quickly and gasped. "I am _not_ a Goth; I use that to disguise me. I won't actually tell you what I am." She climbed to her feet and then ripped a piece of the paper towels and wrapped it around her hands. "I never caught your name. What is it?" She said while looking at the bloodstained paper towels. "It is Garfield, but I was called Beast Boy a while ago." Raven looked up at him a smiled. She walked down the hallway with him to the nurse's office.

"Mrs. Bella, I am back." Beast Boy opened the door wide and pulled Raven in behind him. "Dear, you're here again! Oh, what did they do to you this time?" The nurse said while picking up a wet cloth. She looked up and saw Raven behind him. "It's not me Mrs. Bella, its Raven." Beast Boy said while pointing to Raven. Raven gave a faint smile and pulled out her hands that were still bleeding. The nurse shivered and pulled out a huge roll of medical wrapping material. Raven looked at what she was doing and rolled her eyes. The nurse finished and looked at what she had done. Raven's hands were almost completely covered in the wrap as though it was skin tight. The nurse went to the door and pulled it open for them to leave. Raven and Beast Boy looked at the clock and realized that it was almost time for school to end and they needed to pack up. They got back to their lockers and started to grab their bags and books.

When the bell finally rang and it was time for them to go they both headed over the pizza place down the road. Beast Boy was eager to know more about Raven so they could see each other more often than just at school. "So where do you live? I have an apartment but that's it. My parents don't know I exist, I don't even know if they do." Beast Boy said while they sat down at a table. Raven looked down and sat across from him. "I have no home. Even if I did they'd reject me. Throw me out onto the street." Beast Boy gasped and looked at her. He went straight into thought. "Well, if you want you could stay with me. There is an extra room and I never use it." Raven looked up at him a smiled. "That would be nice after not having a true home in forever. I'll come." She picked up her backpack from the floor where she had set it and opened it. She pulled out a book with magnificent designs all over it and handed it to Beast Boy. "That is the only way I can get back home. When I go back my mother refuses me to stay. It saddens me when I have to leave. I am a real user of magic." Suddenly the pepper glowed black and floated in the air. Then it dropped and it stopped glowing its dark color. Raven smiled at Beast Boy. "Well, I am green, I have fangs, and I have pointed ears. I can change into animals, including extinct and legendary ones. I am a green vampire elf!" Raven giggled and then a book flew out of her bag. She grabbed it and opened it. It was the year book from last year. "Your picture looks like you just fell down a flight of stairs. Why do those bullies attack you all the time. Can't you stand up for yourself. I had to save you today in a janitors closet!" Beast Boy looked puzzled and then his eyes brightened. "That was you? Wow, who ever thought that my new friend saved my butt from Crusher and Shark." Raven pointed at the tables to their left. One had Crusher and Shark at it and the other had the football team with all of their girlfriends. Crusher and Shark got up and started to walk over. Raven held up her hands and they started to glow. The two teenagers didn't stop walking. Raven stood up and made a mean face. They stopped and laughed. But behind them Starfire and Dick Grayson stood staring at the mad girl. Beast Boy stood up and went to Raven's side. She picked up the salt and pepper with her powers and dropped it on Crusher. He laughed. But next was a table and he was crushed. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and knocked Shark over. The two bullies ran away quickly. Raven stopped and her hand stopped glowing. Beast Boy turned back into a human and waited. They both picked up their bags and walked out.

* * *

_**Mich: Continue to chapter 2? 8D**_

_**BB: WANG-Mich-YAO DOESN'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**_

_**Mich: Yes, yes we get it. -_-**_

_**Rae: She wants to tho. **_

_**Mich: OH SHUDDAP YOU TWO. REVIEW PLZZZ!  
**_


	2. Friendship

When they reached Beast Boy's apartment they settled down and Raven pulled a bunch of books out of her bag and set them down on a table. Next she pulled out a cloak and set it on top of her books. Beast Boy sat down on the couch and turned on the TV set in the middle of the corner. Raven looked through the pantry and refrigerator. Then Beast Boy suddenly started to speak "Oh! I am vegetarian. Most of the stuff in there is tofu." Raven looked at everything in disgust and then shut the doors. Then the heard a knocking on their door and Raven ran to it. She turned the handle and opened it to see Dick and Starfire. They smiled and looked at Raven and Beast Boy was getting up from the couch. "Um, we wanted to know if want to hang out with us. We…well, we are misfits too." Beast Boy looked at Dick and then to Starfire. He raised his eyebrow and turned to Raven who was about to shut the door. Beast Boy grabbed her shoulder and then started to answer. "You aren't misfits!" Dick suddenly pulled out a picture of Batman and Robin. He pointed to Robin and shoved the picture in Beast Boy's face. Starfire's eyes glowed green and she shot a green bolt of light at the floor. Then she picked up Dick with one hand and drops him with ease. Dick freaked out when she dropped him and then got up from the floor with a crazy face. "Ok, so Dick is Robin and Starfire is a super strong and fire bolt shooting freak?" Beast Boy asked. "I'm an alien." Starfire corrected him quickly. Raven nodded her head and then spoke. "Thought so…well we are hanging around here so come when you like. Warning, there's only tofu in the fridge. Bring chips or something." Raven shut the door with magic and then dropped on the couch. Her hair slid over her face and she blew it away from her eyes. "You know, I think that you're really nice." Beast Boy said while looking at one of her books. Raven looked at him and nodded. "I think you're funny. Thanks for helping me. I never have anyone to talk to. Also, you're kinda cute." She stopped talking and looked down. Then she held up her hands and looked at them. The blood stains were still there and she wanted to get rid of them. Her eyes glowed black and her hands turned blue. She took off her wraps and held up her hands. There were no cuts or even a drop off blood left. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and opened a door. "This is the bathroom." He walked over to another door and opened it. "This is where you can sleep. I sleep in the room next to it. If you need anything you can just ask." Raven got up and walked into the empty room except for the bed and nightstand. She grabbed her things and dropped them inside on the floor. "Thanks again. G'night." She shut the door and she was asleep. Beast Boy stayed up watching TV and fell asleep on the couch.

In the morning Raven woke up first and took a shower quietly. Beast Boy was snoring when she walked out and changed the channel on the still on TV. She watched the news and packed her bag. She was almost ready to go to school but she needed Beast Boy to wake up and get in the shower. Annoyed to the point of frustration she dropped a book on his head and watched him struggle to his feet. "Come on and get ready we need to leave in 20 minutes." He looked at her and then realized he had to get up and go to school. He rushed into the shower and then to his bag. They made it out just in time and walked down the stairs.

Raven walked alongside Beast Boy the whole way. She handed him her schedule and he examined it. "Wait, we have the same classes together? Wow." They walked together talking about grades and bullies waiting for the doors to open to the school. Raven held Beast Boy close so he wouldn't get run over again. When they stepped into their first class which was Biology they quickly found spaces next to each other and waited for the class to begin. The teacher watched them closely and then waited for something to happen between them but they got along just fine, two totally different people hanging out together. Raven tapped Beast Boy on the shoulder whenever he started to doze off and he'd quickly thank her. Whenever Raven got mad at someone Beast Boy would calm her down before she lost control and started to blow things up. When they had study hall they both headed to the library and did their homework quickly. Then when the day ended Raven saw Robin and Starfire staring at them from ten yards down the hallway. Raven opened her locker and left with Beast Boy. They headed to the Mall and bought stuff for Raven's room.

When they finished and headed home they set up her room and then cooked a vegetarian soup made by Raven so that she would know that she would like it. Beast Boy and Raven had adapted to each other so easily it made them feel a bit weird. Raven never cared or thought about the fact that Beast Boy was green, had pointed ears, or that he had fangs. She never cared that he was vegetarian or changed into animals and he didn't care when she accidentally blew up something or used her magic to open doors casually. They hadn't even noticed their differences. But then there was the day when Beast Boy actually studied Raven's appearance. He saw that she stood with dignity but she floated almost off the ground. Her eyes were amazingly beautiful and her hair was long and a shade of purple. He never even remembered her the way she is now. She read books as though they were ancient items and held them carefully. There were mysterious things about her that he was always wondering about but her appearance was almost perfect to him. He always wondered if she actually thought of him and she did. She would study him quietly unnoticed. She thought he was the best thing she had ever seen in her life. He was different like her and it was obvious like her. She always wanted a friend who always thought of her normal. When they finally noticed why they didn't care about the other's appearance or actions they went straight to each other.

They were both in the library reading about scientific junk out of the same book when Raven 'accidentally' slid her hand into his and knocked the book over. Then when Beast Boy picked it up he gave it to her and stared at her outstretched hand waiting for her to take it from him. Then when she went for it she paused when their hands touched. Raven and Beast Boy quietly walked out of the library with the book and left to go home when the bell rang. They reached the front door and both of their hands met again and Raven blushed. Beast Boy quickly opened the door and they both ran inside. Raven ran for her room and Beast Boy to his. Raven dropped her things inside and looked in the mirror she had. She said magic words and disappeared from existence.

When Raven landed inside the universe of her mind where she had traveled to she ran to her emote Love. Love was standing next to a giant heart stone where she was about to write something. Raven stopped her quickly. "What have you been doing? Are you going to write his name on my heart? Are you sure that I should like him?" Love stared at her and then turned back to the writing materials. She nodded her head and started to write. Raven felt the sudden longing for Beast Boy and dropped to the floor. Then she flew to the exit and she was back in her room next to Beast Boy's. Her eyes were watering but she was smiling. Thinking of him made her happy inside but remembering her father she cried afraid she would lose her new friend. She opened her door slowly to see him waving to her. Raven pushed the door open and walked over to him. She was afraid that she wouldn't act like she as a good girlfriend. She dropped down on the couch next to Beast Boy. Then Raven smiled at him and watched him. He was afraid he would do something wrong and mess up their moment. When night fell and Raven was getting up to go to her room he grabbed her hand and stood up. She turned to him and looked at him making eye contact. He was nervous but he had to try to explain. "Raven, you are the best friend a guy like me could have and well…I think that I love you." Raven stared at him and replied. "You are the only person who understands me and I think that I love you too. You are my only friend and I respect you." They looked at each other and leaned forward. They had never kissed and Raven had always been afraid of moments like these. Raven blushed and they both kissed, lips meeting, hearts pounding, minds wandering. Beast Boy and Raven held this position for moments on and then broke the moment. Then they hugged and they went to bed.

In the morning Raven wasn't the first to wake up. Beast Boy was up and about getting their stuff ready for a day of rest on Saturday. The weekend led into four days off and then it would be Christmas. After that they would be off for a whole week and then come back to school for learning. He was also cooking pancakes, non-dairy and dairy. He knew what Raven liked and he knew what he was going to do with her that day. Raven got out of bed and left her room to see Beast Boy. She looked out of the window to see snow, it was 6 feet deep and preventing any traveling with cars. People were shoveling streets and sidewalks to get through to the grocery store down the street. Raven grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself. Beast Boy set the food on the table and they ate quickly savoring the heat. They noticed there was nothing in the fridge and they frowned at each other and sat on the couch.

An hour later after they sat on the couch together they walked down the street to the grocery store. Raven bought herbal tea and some soups and pasta. Beast Boy of course bought tofu and non-dairy junk. They both paid together by splitting the cost. When they got back home Raven read a book and Beast Boy studied his books, secretly taking glances at the beautiful girl across the room. He wanted her to do something interesting. So he silently crept up behind her and threw a pillow from the couch at her head. It stopped in front of her face and glowed black. Of course it flew back and hit him in the head. Then Beast Boy chased her around eventually forcing her down the stairs and into the street. They both stopped and collapsed in the snow. Raven threw a snowball at him and it dodged him by a few millimeters. He jumped at her and held her down. "_Hey, _let me go! Or else _I'll_ pin _you_ down in the snow!" She tried to kick him off her but he held firm. "Say you'll go on a date with me, say it!" She stopped kicking and smiled she nodded her head and he picked her up off the ground and held her in his arms. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes gleamed and they walked to the movies.

"What do you want to see?" Beast Boy asked while examining the movie list. Raven shrugged from behind him and pulled him towards her. "I think we should just skip the movie and do something else." Beast Boy stared at her and then understood what she meant. "So, beach?" Raven nodded and they walked down the street to the empty beach. They relaxed there for a moment and went there at night for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

_**Mich: I still dont own Teen Titans...**_

_**BB: Thank God...**_

_**Rae: I agree with Beast Boy. **_

_**Mich: U PEOPLE SUCK. ANYWAYS-REVIEW!  
**_


	3. Dance?

It was Monday morning and Raven and Beast Boy were on the bus that day after their time off. Raven had put up a wall of dark energy around her head so she could hear herself think. Beast Boy nearly fell asleep. The other super heroes in training were sitting around them in their bus. Raven stepped off the bus nearly dragging Beast Boy behind her because he was so drowsy. They pulled up to their locker and Beast Boy and Raven headed to Gym. There they were in class with every super hero in the school, A.K.A. everyone. Raven started to fly doing her laps for the beginning of class. Coming up from behind her was Adonis and every other freak boy behind her besides Beast Boy. Beast Boy was pacing in front of her a little bit as a cheetah. Adonis caught up with Raven and smiled at her getting her attention. "Hey Rae, you, me, homecoming, Friday." Raven looked at him "No." Beast Boy looked at Adonis and then made him trip and fall. Next came Gizmo for some reason. "Raven, I usually would call you a pile of crud but do you want to go to homecoming with me?" Raven stopped and looked at him. She looked at Beast Boy who shrugged and she hit Gizmo with a dodge-ball on the ground. He went flying behind them. Then Raven saw Kid Flash run up quickly from behind. He started to speak but Raven slapped him in the face. Jericho walked up slowly and then looked at her. She was about to punch him in the face but Jericho held up his hands and shook his head no. He ran ahead of her. Every boy super hero asked her but she always said no and every one walked slowly behind her. Beast Boy started to slow down and started to ask Raven if she would go with him. "Raven wanna go to the…" Raven looked at him and hugged him sending them flying to the floor. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes!" Everyone behind her moaned and stared at Beast Boy. "HEY, YOU'D GO OUT WITH THE GREEN VAMPIRE ELF?" Adonis screamed at Raven. Raven looked at him and then at Beast Boy. She pulled Beast Boy towards her and kissed him full on the lips making everyone's jaws drop. Beast Boy was in shock for a few seconds after the kiss. He plainly said "Yay." He swung around and fell over fainting. Raven looked at him and pulled him to his feet. Jinx walked up to Raven. "So, I have seen you guys go home in the same direction all the time. Does he walk you home?" Raven looked at her. "No, he and I share an apartment." Raven said it loud enough for everyone to hear. Adonis's face blew up in anger and he started to tackle Gizmo to get out his anger. Raven completely ignored the fighting behind her. Beast Boy finally snapped to it and then looked at Adonis. "Wait, so do you mean share the cost or just like to be together." Raven looked at Jinx with an interested look on her face. "Both, why?" Jinx looked at Raven and then held up a hand. "Join me at lunch. We can talk about some stuff." Raven then politely didn't take the offer. "It's a half day and Beast Boy and I had plans; but maybe tomorrow or something." Beast Boy looked at Raven and then realized that they only had one more class and that was study hall when they could leave early. Jinx smiled and walked to Kid Flash and pulled him to his feet after getting knocked down by Adonis.

Raven and Beast Boy headed to change out of their gym shirts and shorts to their normal every day clothes. But of course they couldn't both go in the same locker room. Raven walked inside the women's locker room changed quickly and waited outside the men's locker room and waited for Beast Boy. Beast Boy walked out slowly holing a hand to his eye. "Did Adonis punch you in the eye or did the locker door hit you again?" Raven said while examining the swelling eye. "Both." Beast Boy said while sitting down a bench so she could examine his eye better. Raven held up one hand to his eye and started to heal it. "Well, I can fix this anyway." Raven said while healing his eye. They walked back to their locker and grabbed their things and left to go to the pizza place. Beast Boy's eye didn't turn black and he thanked Raven.

Once they ordered their pizza Raven pulled out a book and started to read. Beast Boy waited next to her. "I can't believe that many of the guys like you enough to go to homecoming with you." Beast Boy said while stirring his soda with a straw. "Many of them ignore you all the time." Beast Boy stopped and looked at Raven. "Kid Flash was in a bet with Adonis but Adonis has asked me before for the other things. I used to just go to the library on the day of the dance and wait for it to be over, now I have to go." Raven said plainly while still reading. Beast Boy looked at the book curiously and saw that there were no words on the front or on the spine. "What happened to the title?" Raven looked at him and then at the book again. "They're Azarathian poems. Beast Boy you wouldn't be able to read them." Raven said. Beast Boy got a little annoyed. "I can read. I'm not that dumb! Hand me that." He quickly took the book before Raven could do anything and looked at the words. They weren't in any language he had ever seen. "Oh." Beast Boy said passing the book back to Raven. She smiled and then took the book and put it in her bag. They ate their vegetarian pizza and left for the mall. Raven hated the mall because of the loud noises and crowds of hurried people. She started walking to her favorite book store there and then realized that she was there for a dress. She quickly turned around and walked into a clothing store. Beast Boy waved at her and walked down to his favorite store and looked at the black tuxedos.

Raven stopped in front of the store and looked at the name. 'Pretty in Pink' Raven frowned and walked to another store. She continuously changed stores. 'Dresses and Skirts', 'The Flirt', 'Style and Fashion' but finally she stopped when she found a darkish regular store that wasn't busy. It was called 'Black-White House Market' Raven started to walk inside and look at the dresses when she spotted Jinx. Jinx was holding up a hand waving it madly. Raven sighed and walked over to the princess of bad luck. Jinx held up a dress and shoved it towards Raven. "I thought that you would come here. It isn't all crazy happy like everywhere else. So, I picked out a dress for you to wear already!" Raven looked at the dress and walked over to the dressing room. She pulled on the dress and walked out to Jinx. Jinx looked at Raven and told her to spin in a circle. She stopped and thought for a minute. "Great, it fits you perfectly and it makes you look a little happier." Raven stopped and looked in a mirror. She looked a lot better like this. She was going to homecoming in this. How would everyone think of her? She smiled and thanked Jinx. She ran back into the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes and paid of the dress. She ran down to the makeup store and bought some light purple and light navy blue make up. Then she quickly ran down to the shoe store and grabbed a black pair of high heels that she could easily walk in. After that she ran to find Beast Boy. He was walking out of the men's tuxedo store. She nearly knocked into him sending him toppling to the floor but she stopped herself just in time. "Whoa. Raven, why in such a hurry? Let's go home." They walked home holding hands enjoying the sun setting of the water making the sky a beautiful shade of orange and pink.

* * *

_**Mich: This used to be a big story...and I never really made chapters...so...yeah. That's why its a little bad with transitions.**_

_**BB: Suckish.**_

_**Rae: Horibble.**_

_**Mich: I SERIOUSLY NEED TO FIRE YOU GUYS.**_

_**Toshiro: *walks across the room* **_

_**Mich: YOU'RE HIRED! I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya 8D**_

_**Toshiro: Eh? Oh. Disclaimer. WANG-Mich-YAO doesn't own Teen Titans or me.**_

_**Mich: DANG IT. -_-**_

_**BB and Rae: REVIEW PLZ!  
**_


	4. Oh shit, what do we do?

When they got inside Raven dropped on the couch and so did Beast Boy. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she fell asleep. Her legs were curled up beside her and she slowly breathed peacefully. Beast Boy watched her for a while and then fell into a deep sleep next to her. In the morning they woke up at the same time next to each other and looked at the other. That night was homecoming and Raven, Jinx, and Starfire had plans before the dance and Beast Boy, Robin, and Kid Flash were going to hang around while their dates got ready. Raven and Beast Boy had woken up at 11:30 and were going to go and do their plans. Beast Boy headed over to Robin and Starfire's apartment with Raven so the girls could get ready together. When they got there Jinx and Kid Flash were arriving at the same time too. The girls ran into Starfire's room and the boys started watching football.

Raven stepped into Starfire's overly bright and happy room with Jinx. Jinx pulled out her outfit. Raven pulled out her's and Starfire took her's out too. Raven winced when she saw Starfire's happy pink dress. Jinx looked at Starfire's and sighed. Jinx knew it would if she wore a pink she would ruin her reputation. Raven rolled her eyes and they started to change. They took turns in the bathroom changing into their dresses. Raven was the last to change and when she came out Starfire's eyes brightened with joy. Raven pulled out her black heels and makeup. An hour later they walked out of Starfire's room and watched the boys for a moment as they stared at them. Beast Boy stood in awe when he saw Raven's dark purple dress with navy blue and black streaks. Kid Flash almost drooled at the sight of Jinx in a purple and black dress. Robin zoned out for a minute when he saw Star's bright pink dress. When the boys finally snapped out of it they all headed to school. They were going to be a bit early so they walked slowly to school. When they reached the entrance they saw the signs for homecoming on the door. They also saw the principal Brother Blood standing in the doorway to the gym shaking hands. They walked inside and made their way to the gym. Raven was the first to shake Brother Blood's hand and then next was Beast Boy. The others shook his hand politely and ran inside. Raven walked in and eyed Adonis who was eyeing her. She turned around facing her back to him. Adonis made a swift move and threw the bowl of punch at Raven, but her powers stopped it in midair with the water spewing out and she placed it back on the table with her powers and then put the juice back in too. Brother Blood had saw this and frowned at Adonis for his horrible behavior.

Beast Boy wanted to run at Adonis and knock him to the floor but having Brother Blood's eyes already on the situation was bad enough. Raven sensed what he wanted to do and grabbed Beast Boy's arm. He smiled at her and calmed down. They saw everyone there that night dancing with their friends and boyfriends. Raven wasn't very open to the idea but she danced a little bit with Beast Boy. Beast Boy knew she wasn't the happiest person in the world and didn't dance ever so he didn't mind.

At midnight Brother Blood started to make a speech. "Hello, my H.I.V.E. academy friends. It makes me happy to see you all so exited and dancing. I would like to tell you that there is going to be a surprise tonight." At that moment a bunch of H.I.V.E. academy guards burst through the doors and were attacking everyone. They surrounded everyone. Robin looked at everyone and screamed "FIGHT!" Robin pulled out a long metal bar. "Use your powers!" At that second everyone was fighting with all of their might against the guards. But more and more came. Raven jumped up into the air and started to fly. "WAIT! You can fly?" Beast Boy screamed at her. Raven nodded her head and she started to attack the guards. Argent flew up beside her and helped. Starfire was shooting laser beams out of her eyes and shooting star bolts out of her hands. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and started to chomp at any guards around him. They were losing; more and more guards kept on filing in and taking more and more students away. Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, Argent, Red Star, Aqualad, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Bumble Bee were left in the gym and they were being over powered. Some of the kids had escaped and left quickly but the rest were either stuck in the fight or getting brain washed by Brother Blood to be villains. Raven lost all of her energy and fell to the floor. She had fainted from being so tired. A guard made his way towards her to grab her but Beast Boy got hold of his leg and threw him across the room. He morphed back from being a T-rex and picked up Raven. "Robin, we need to get out! Raven is knocked out and we are over powered." Beast Boy screamed at Robin. Robin looked at Raven for a moment and threw a bomb at the roof. An opening was made and they started to escape through it. They ran across the roof and headed for Beast Boy and Raven's apartment.

When they reached the door they quickly ran inside and put the blinds down on the windows. Raven lit light candles and started to get into a meditating position. Robin stood by the window looking outside the window watching if they were followed. Aqualad and Kid Flash sat down on the couch. Red Star turned on the news and watched for anything related to Brother Blood. Bumble Bee and Starfire walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Beast Boy sat down on the floor and relaxed letting his back rest on the wall. "We have to leave. They know where we live and they will hunt us down." Robin said walking over to the group. "Where will we go?" Bumble Bee pointed out. Beast Boy looked at Raven who was meditating intensely. "Where did you live when you didn't have a home?" Beast Boy said plainly to Raven. Raven stopped meditating and looked at him. "My mind…and the old abandoned library." Raven replied while dropping to the floor. Raven walked into her room and came back with a bag. "We better get our things together if we are leaving. I can sense that the guards are near. We must leave now if we are to be safe." Raven said while heading to the door. Beast Boy nodded his head and ran into his room too. Robin looked at Raven and made a simple nod with his head. Beast Boy came back with a bag also. They left quickly into the night following Raven into the suburbs of Jump City.

They stopped in front of an old scary building that was full of shadows. Raven pushed the doors open and made her way inside. Starfire was the last to enter the displeasing looking building. She shuddered at the sight of the black inside. Raven stopped in the center of the library and shut her eyes. Candles lit everywhere around her and the whole library was lit up. Starfire relaxed her muscles and walked farther inside. Beast Boy walked up to Raven and stood next to her. Robin examined everything around him. "It will do." Robin said while wiping the dust off of a book. Argent smiled and walked up picking up a book. "It's perfect to me." Everyone walked forward looking at the floor where Raven was standing exactly. There was a giant circle with a red symbol in the middle glowing slightly. Raven sat down in the air and meditated. The lights dimmed and everyone gasped. Then Raven spoke in a defying voice. "Do not be afraid. This whole place is connected to me. You may find it dark like me." Raven stopped talking and meditated quietly. Beast Boy watched her for a while and started to walk down the halls of book shelves and looked for something irregular. He never saw anything that seemed out of order except for a shoe lying on top on a book but it wasn't that surprising. He walked back to the group who were laying mats and blankets on the floor to make beds. Raven was still meditating. The lights would dim more and more as she fell into a sleepy trance. Then they would flicker when something made a quick noise. Raven seemed to be controlling the whole library. She never left her position and never interacted with anyone.

In the morning Raven was awake in her position and light was pouring into the library from the windows. Argent was looking for a book and Jinx was reading a fairy tale. Beast Boy was flying around as a bird and looking for something to do. Robin was examining the library as though it was a completely new place to him. The survivors of the battle waited in the library for something to do.

"We must do something to help them! Their brains will be washed and they'll killed if they resist." Robin said that night. "But what can we do? We are all going to get killed!" Bumble Bee said angrily. Raven stopped meditating for a moment and looked at the two of them. "Stop fighting! Or else I won't be able to protect the building from danger and us from being found!" Raven shouted. Raven was about to continue shouting at them but then stopped when she heard a loud creaking. She got down from her floating position and stood looking around. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and grabbed her hand. Everything was quiet for a second but then Adonis and millions of their other school mates dropped through the windows and burst through the door. Adonis dived for Raven but she threw a book at his face and he fell backwards; but then from behind Speedy picked her up off the floor by her hood. Speedy looked at her and then at Beast Boy who was being crushed by Control Freak's TVs. Adonis got up and greedily took Raven from Speedy. "Hey, she's my catch!" Said Speedy while jabbing his thumb into his chest. Adonis smirked and walked away. Beast Boy shouted for Raven and tried to go after her but he couldn't escape Control Freak.

* * *

**_Mich: I FREAKING HATE THIS STORY._**

**_Toshiro: Am I still getting paid._**

**_Mich: With my love yes._**

**_Toshiro: ...okay then. WANG-Mich-YAO DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ME._**

**_Mich: ...i wanna own you._**

**_BB: REJECTION...DX_**

**_Rae: Oh get over it Gar._**

**_Mich: REVIEW PLZ!_**

**_Rae: Oh, and there will be no more chapters from here forth because of how suckish they are..._**

**_Mich: okay...I got carried away._**

**_BB: FAIL.  
_**


	5. I'm sorry

_**Okay, Since I wrote this fanfic three years ago. I will not continue. I'm sorry, If you want any spoilers to the end or just want to make up your own ending. Be free to do so, or ask me. I'm sorry but I no longer have the heart for Teen Titans or really any other show that isn't an anime besides the SyFy channel. Again, I apologize for leading you guys on or anything you may think. Thank you for reading them to the end. ^^**_

_**-WANG-Mich-YAO-**_

_**The story is up for adoption if you would like to. I sure do hope someone would like to take on my extra work. ^^ it'd make this old/young girl happy, and the readers too!**_

_**Currently I have these stories up for adoption:**_

_***Rachel Roth meets Mark Logan*  
**_

_***Different Start to the Titans* (this has an adoption offer! So most likely not under adoption anymore)  
**_

_***School Sucks right?***_

_**I hope someone will adopt!  
**_


End file.
